


Kansas

by DrDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDestiel/pseuds/DrDestiel
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Kansas

Kansas:

It's always been home. When the dust settles, they move out of the bunker. Sam marries Eileen, and they have a small yellow cottage in town with a yard for the dogs.

Dean and Cas buy some acres a few miles down a winding dirt road. They build a cabin with their own sweat and blood- cause Cas hits his tumb more than the nails.

They have the mailbox monogrammed. Cas asks if they should have it say "Dean and Castiel," but Dean tells him not to worry, that its a surprise.

Dean digs the post hole for it when it arrives. He snuck out before dawn to surprise Cas, who likes to jog along their 7mile driveway.

He finishes just before it's time and reaches into the box to place their first package inside. And he waits by the fence.

"Dean?" Cas asks as he jogs up to the end of the road.

"Morning Sunshine."

"What are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just wanted to get the mailbox up in time for the maildrop" he nods towards the new addition.

Cas walks over slowly. He runs his fingers over the single word along the side. "Winchester."

"How will people know to send my mail here?" He asks, raising an eyebrow at Dean.

" I think you'll find the answer to that inside."

Cas frowns and yanks the mailbox open since it's new and sticks a little.

Inside is a tiny brown box with his name on it. He pulls it out and places it in his open palm.

"Go on...open it."

Cas carefully peels the paper off and looks to Dean before he lifts the lid.

Inside is a simple silver band. He recognizes it. It's one Dean used to wear.

"It was my mom's, her dad's before that. It's consecrated silver and steel. You can punch a ghost with it."

"I don't understand..." he looks down at where Dean has knelt in front of him.

"Cas, sweetheart...marry me?"

The Winchesters have classic car magazines, beekeeping supplies, wedding RSVP's, letters from Claire, Jack's graduation invitation, and Sam and Eileen's baby announcements delivered in their trusty mailbox over the years.

It's weathered many Kansas storms, looks a little worse for wear, but it opens smoothly now. And Cas still collects the contents on his early morning walks, cause his knees have some arthritis, but he's still active.

And occasionally Dean hides a romantic surprise in there. This morning it was a bee Christmas ornament he admired on their last trip into town. The box always makes him smile, and he runs his fingers gingerly over the inscription.

"Winchester"


End file.
